Lies Never Told
by LieALittleBetter
Summary: Hi Liars! This is my first fan fiction and it's about all of the secrets and lies that I made up myself if you want to review or give me some ideas thats fine... Thank you! -A
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

"Shh, they might hear!" I said to Ezra with a slight smile on my face. Ezra was supposed to be in a meeting but here we are. Ezra looks at me as charming as ever and then whips me off my feet. We kiss when I hear my dad knock on the door and Ezra stares at me dramatically. He drops me onto the brown leather couch and I slide behind it quickly. I crouch up and attempt to be as silent as possible.

**Ezra's POV**

I sit on the couch knowing Aria's is behind.

"Erm...Mr Montgomery. Hi" I say awkwardly, I then look to the floor thinking I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh Ezra I have told you just call me Byron" he says. I just smile back, not knowing what else to do. He goes to sit down on the couch next to me so I stand up and move immediately to distract him. I stand next to the door when I hear Aria's text alert. He looks at me knowing that it is Aria's while I just stand there awkwardly.

**Aria's POV**

I look above the couch slightly. My dad looks like he wants to kill Ezra. I know only one person who could do this...A. I check the text scared. I know it's A.

Aria, it looks a bit dangerous here. It would be a shame if you were caught...-A

I take another glimpse, they are both still staring each other down.

"That sounded like Aria's phone" I hear my dad say after a long while of staring each other down.

"O-o-oh...we must have the same ringtone then..." Ezra laughs awkwardly. My dad also laughs. I sigh in relief. I just hope that A won't start texting Ezra as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna's POV**

I look at him. Caleb. His black hair perfect. Everything perfect about him. But how can I tell him about... about...A. Just the thought of...him, her, it makes me scared. What's her next attack going to be? Who's the next person she's going to kill? I try to forget them and concentrate on studying when I feel my hair move behind my ear.

**Caleb's POV**

She looks startled by me so I scoff at her.

"Oh Caleb..."she giggles then kisses me"I love you!" I kiss her back and then she turns her head back to her book. I feel like doing the same but I can't stop staring at her.

**Hanna's POV**

Even though I can't see him I can tell he's still staring at me, it makes me a bit uncomfortable so I stare back into his eyes, so what if I fail. I lean into kiss him again when I hear my phone buzz. I open my eyes and look at him. I can tell he still want's to kiss me.

"Sorry!" I giggle loudly. He looks disappointed so I try and turn around when he grabs my head and kisses me. I look into his dreamy eyes. He smiles at me. I pick up my phone and look at it smiling, that obviously wasn't going to last.

Trouble in Paradise... Aw poor Hanna -A

I look around angrily and then look at Caleb. A confused, unknown Caleb. Caleb...


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's POV**

How? How can I love her? I guess...in a way...maybe...I do love her but not like I loved Maya. Maya... Is she even dead? She must be alive! Please let her be alive!

**Paige's POV**

Emily was the first girl I have ever loved, she still is but I doubt she loves me back. Maybe I should tell her about me, my biggest secret... I don't feel like she loves me as much as I love her. If Maya was still alive I probably won't exist in Emily's life. How should I feel about that?

**Emily's POV**

She's been hiding something from me...all this time. Is she...NO she can't be! Maybe I did love her once upon a time but now...I don't know...Maya's the one, she's always been the one! Maya...Maya...MAYA!

**Paige's POV**

She looks startled. She's just staring into space.

"Em?" I ask her. No answer "EMILY" I shake her. She gasps and stares at me, no words though just staring.

**Emily's POV**

"Maya?" I ask Paige quietly. I blink eventually to see Paige. She didn't hear me thankfully. My phone buzzes. Paige was looking around my room while I just stared into space, knowing what was coming. I looked at my phone awkwardly

So you'd rather the dead be your girlfriend? What would happen if Paige knew? -A

I look up at Paige and think whether I could love her again.I grabbed her and hugged her to see whether I can feel any love to her. None... I don't love Paige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Spence." I open my eyes slowly. Toby is sitting above me stroking my forehead. I smile at him and kisses me, just like all the Disney movies. When he leans back I pull him straight back down and he kisses me. He helps me back up off my bed smiling at me. I smile back feeling helplessly in love with him. I can't quite believe I've gone from hating him to falling in love with him in a short space of time.

**Toby's POV**

I have kept far too many secrets from the girl I love. I can't afford to keep anymore. Should I quit the A team and live my life with Spencer just like any life. I didn't expect to fall in love with her like I did. I was used to get information so "Big A" can text them. "Big A"! Who is "Big A", I don't even know... it could be anyone on the A team but it's not me.

**Spencer's POV**

"I love you so much!" Toby tells me.

"I know" That's probably the cheesiest thing I've ever said but it's also the most true. He lifts me up onto the bed. I just stare at him. Wow, I'm so romantic! He starts kissing me then he begins to stare at me. I take the moment and kiss him back romantically. I get up and give him a long romantic hug which makes me feel something about him that I realise I haven't felt with anyone before...love. Actual-I-Would-Die-For-You-Love. The most important...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanna's POV**

It's Monday...Yay(!) Another great day of school where whenever I get a text I have to pretend it's not form an evil psycho thing that wants to murder me and my best friends. Oh and then theres Mona. The always happy and lovely Mona.

**Mona's POV**

Hanna's the only person who has been completely truthful with me. It makes me feel bad by betraying her in this way. I know who has been causing her all this torture. I can tell she's getting the texts every time she lies about it. I don't know who "Big A" is. Only they know. Nobody else on the A team does. I don't want to be the villain anymore. I want to be in Hanna's group of friends, not the A team.

**Ezra's POV**

I look at my timetable quickly. It's Aria's class... I begin writing on the board making sure that my handwriting is perfect. I hear the door open and I look to my side and see Aria. She slams the door quickly and smiles at me. I finish writing on the board quickly and then sit on my spinning blue chair as she sits on my desk. Our hands edge towards each other and they touch. I look up at her smiling. She giggle so I scoff awkwardly.

**Aria's POV**

I try and stall time while I go over my schedule. I see one day I'm not doing anything.

"Do you want to go out somewhere on Thursday?" I smile

"Er-erm...okay." he stutters. He leans into kiss me when the door opens. I turn around.

"Spence?"i edge out worriedly. She looks me shocked.

"Aria? Mr Fitz?!"she nearly yells. I usher her out the door and into the girls bathroom. I look back at Ezra. He was just sitting there in shock, bless him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer's POV**

I was still getting over what I saw. I looked at Aria in shock but disappointed at the same time.

"Aria! What the hell are you thinking?!" I yell at her, not caring about whether anyone outside can hear me.

"Shh! Let me explain! Please!" Aria says fearfully. I sigh and let her "We met in a bar before school began. If I knew he was going to be our teacher I wouldn't have done it. We tried to split up but...but..."

She won't finish. She bursts into tears so I hug her. I hear the bell go and teachers begin to knock on the doors telling us to get out.

"Give us a minute" I yell back wanting to know more about Aria and Mr. Fitz's secret relationship.

**Aria's POV **

Why was Spencer comforting me? She is obviously angry at me. But why on earth did I break into tears? I needed to tell her, somehow.

"We fell in love..." I whisper quietly in to Spencer's jacket. She heard me and pulled me out like she was a mother telling off her child.

"You what!? How!?" she demanded. I thought about what I was about to say next carefully.

"I fell in love with him. He is just perfect, well apart from being my English teacher. I don't know how I fell PROPER in love with him I just did, somehow." I said nervously. She stared at me disappointingly for a few seconds then grabbed a tissue to wipe my eyes.

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know what to think. I don't know whether to be angry at her for being in a relationship with our English teacher or whether to be happy that she's finally found someone she loves for real. I try to be both but thats difficult to keep up with so I decide to just be happy for her. She deserves someone as perfect as he is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily's POV**

I saw Aria and Spencer come in late. Aria's face looked as if she had been crying. She slumped down into her seat and kept her head down.

"Aria," I whispered. She lifted her head to look at me. "What's wrong?" she shrugged her shoulders at me and carried on playing with her bracelet. My phone buzzed. I know only one person who this could be. I look over at Aria. She got the text too. I look at Mr. Fitz then at Hanna who was looking at me and then at Spencer, also looking at me...

**Aria's POV**

So Emily's having doubts, Spencer's boyfriends evil and Aria has an illegal boyfriend. There is a lot of secrets for me to spill, isn't there... -A

No, I have to be dreaming, PLEASE let me be in a dream. I slowly raise my hand.

"Can I quickly just go outside for a minute...Please?" I say quietly to Ezra. He let's me and while I walk out I shake my head at Hanna, Emily and Spencer hoping they'd get my message. I wait outside for them.

**Hanna's POV**

I see Aria walk out. Emily and Spencer both ask to leave the class too and Mr. Fitz lets them so I guess I have to leave too. I can tell Aria is worried by how she's pacing up and down and playing with her bracelet.

"What does she mean my boyfriend is evil!" Spencer whispered fearfully. They're both trying to tell her to calm down but I don't whether to tell her the truth or lie again. I hate lying to them.

"I think she's right..." I say bit too confidently. They all look at me as if I was A. "I always told you that Toby was a bad idea. He could be on the A team. A does know everything after all"

Spencer is about to attack me when Emily and Aria pull her back.

"You don't know the first thing about Toby. He may seem like a bad guy but trust me, he is the kindest, most sweetest person I have ever met." Spencer slashed back at me.

"Hanna I think, Spencer's right. If Toby was on the A team why would A tell Spencer?" Emily said trying to protect Spencer which I guess makes sense but A knows all our secrets and probably everyone close to us too...


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know what to think. Is Hanna right, is Toby on the A team, is he something else i should worry about or is Hanna wrong, is Toby the guy I think he is? Should I ask him? I don't know, I REALLY don't know! What does A mean about Emily having doubts? What is she having doubts about? Paige? What about Aria... A knows about Mr. Fitz. A could get him fired so he could never have another teaching job again. A's not only destroying our lives, they're destroying the lives of everyone close to us.

**Emily's POV **

It's like A is getting into my mind. I'm only THINKING about having doubts. I haven't said anything about it. That text, what does she mean? How is Toby evil and who is Aria's secret boyfriend and why is he illegal? What is Aria getting herself into. I wish I knew. And Toby, we were close, I was his homecoming date. After homecoming I thought he was the bad guy but after I thought not. Was I right the first time?

**Hanna's POV**

Why does A know all of their secrets? Do I not have a big enough secret for her? Not that I'm complaining, it's just I hate seeing all my best friends down and I haven't got the same from A. Is Toby really on the A team? Was he always as bad as I thought he was? What is Emily having doubts about? Is it Paige? It could be anything. Who is Aria's 'illegal' boyfriend? How is he illegal? Is A destroying EVERYTHING we care about? I have so many questions, I need to talk to them, ask them whether everything A said was true and if it is, what does that mean for the things we care about?

**Aria's POV**

Where is him/her/it? Where is A? At this very moment I'm home alone. I begged my dad to stay but he wouldn't. I don't feel safe here. I keep hearing floorboards creaking, things falling off shelves etc.

"Where are you hiding then!?" I yell without thinking 'Why are you doing this to me?! What did I do?! WHAT DID I DO?!" I feel my body collapse onto the floor in tears. I think of one place i can go. I need to tell him everything. A, just everything! Ezra... the one thing that matters the most to me. If A was going to kill me I'd want Ezra to know about them. If A tried to kill Ezra, if A DID that would be my life over, done...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanna's POV**

A didn't include me in that stupid text she sent out. For some reason I feel like she's going to do something worse to me. I don't want to leave the house, I'm too scared that they're going to do something to me.

**6 hours later**

**Spencer's POV**

Hanna isn't in school. Has A got something to do with it? What's happened to her, Ashley would never let her miss school. Somethings happened and it has something to do with A... I know it.

**Emily's POV**

I looked over to where Hanna usually sits... she isn't there. I looked Aria.

"Wheres Hanna' I whispered to Aria. She shrugged her shoulder then mouthed; "I don't know?" at me. We looked at Spencer. She looked worried and confused. I looked back at Mr. Fitz. I think he can tell by looking at me that I'm scared because he looks at me and Aria which turned everybody else to us two. What's happening?

**Aria's POV**

Ezra has turned the whole class to me and Emily. I sink down into my seat while Emily just stares at me I look at her then look at Spencer. Anyone of these people could be A. I look up at Ezra, telling him to carry on talking to stop them from staring, all in one look.

**Mona's POV**

I know where Hanna is. Everyone on the A team does. Just because I'm on "the bad side" and I am all evil and whatever doesn't mean I'm not worried about Hanna. Whatever they do to her just please make sure they don't make her life not worth living... please! I stare at the two as well, I know their darkest secrets better than they know themselves. I could destroy them all, but I can't...

**6 hours earlier**

**Hanna's POV**

I left the house scared and tried to get to school as fast as possible, I don't know who could be watching me. I stumbled over what I thought was a rock but then I realise it's just a fake...a message from A. I pick it up and examine it, it must be a message from A. I see the note and pull it out the side. I don't want to unfold it but I have to;

Watch out, theres liars about. One is in trouble, the others in her own little bubble. -A

I begin to think about what the note means when a black leather glove grabs me. I try to scream but I am knocked out...


	10. Chapter 10

**Mona's POV**

I text the A team.

They look terrified. You could use this...

I am about to send the text when I catch Emily looking at me. I send her a stern look and she turns back around. I send it and then wait for it to be read. I flick my phone off then look at Mr. Fitz... he truly does have no idea.

**1 day later**

**Emily's POV**

It's been 2 days that Hanna hasn't been in school. Mona was texting, is she on the A team? She mustn't be, we didn't get a text from A at all yesterday but why do I feel like we're going to have a job to do for A today. There must be something seriously wrong with Hanna for her to miss school twice. Ashley must be so worried about her. Maybe she's not even with her... After school I meet up with Spencer and Aria but still no Hanna.

**Spencer's POV**

We decide to leave for Hanna's house to see if she's alright. We knock on the door but Caleb answers. He looks upset...

"Erm... wheres Hanna?" my voice cracks. Ashley walks over, she looks broken.

"Where is she?" I repeat, trying to make my voice as loud as possible. Caleb looks to the floor, then at Ashley and then back at me.

"Come in." Caleb says quietly. We do as we're told and then follow them into the kitchen. We sit round the table and so does Ashley. Caleb stands with his arms folded. It's silent

"Where's Hanna!" I yell almost in tears and punch the table.

**Aria's POV**

They're staring at Spencer. I can almost picture whats happening right now. She's either dead or A is about to kill her. A tear rolls down my face so Caleb gives me a small hug.

"She's gone..." Caleb whispers. Ashley breaks down and throws herself into Caleb's arms.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Emily asks. We look at each other in fear.

"We don't know..." Caleb's voice breaks down. A tear rolls down his face and then him and Ashley leave the room.

"A..." we all whisper as we look at each other. Where's Hanna?


	11. Chapter 11

**Spencer's POV**

This couldn't get any worse...I don't have a clue about where my best friend is and she's probably being buried by some freak who is out to destroy me and my best friends and I'm probably going to get a text from said freak saying stupid demands that we have to do to not get my best friend killed.

**Aria's POV**

All I could think about is Hanna. Where is she? Is she dead? Tons and tons of questions circling around in my head. I've cried enough today about it, don't cry anymore. I try to think of something else... Ezra! I haven't properly seen him since my dad walked in on us. I need to see him. When we get in Emily's car I tell her to drop me off near where Ezra lives but only Spencer knows so I didn't mention his name, I just said I needed to get something for my dad. I can't wait to finally be able to talk to him again...

**Emily's POV**

Aria said she needs dropping off at a certain corner shop, why it had to be this one I don't know, she's probably off to see her "illegal boyfriend" and didn't want to tell me. She has her own secrets like I have mine so I just go along with her. A hopefully won't mind...

**Mona's POV**

I can see them from here. Aria walking into that shop, waits for them to drive off then sneaks off to Ezra's flat. I know, I'm always watching. Poor Hanna. She's locked up in here, the liars have no clue but when the text goes out they'll be willing to do anything to get her back. I need more secrets though for this to work. I need to make them do something truly horrifying. So far all we've got is for Emily to tell Paige that she's still in love with Maya so they have a horrible break up. I need Aria to do something though, something that will break her heart into a million pieces...


	12. Chapter 12

**Aria's POV**

After they drove away I left the shop and went over to Ezra's apartment hoping no one could see me. I kept thinking about Hanna and how she is A, getting into our heads and being all we think about. I see where Ezra's apartment is and stare up at it's giganticness. It's a metaphor for my mind. Ezra's only a small part of it, the rest is things I don't know. I walk over and press the buzzer, telling him it's only me. He lets me in immediately. He greets me with a kiss and then shuts the door. I tell him I need to talk to him. He looks at me fearfully and then tells me to sit down. I begin to cry but then I feel his arms go round me.

"I know about Hanna..." I hear him whisper. How does he know?

**Ezra's POV**

"How?" Aria replies worried. How can she not know?

"Aria, it's all over the news..." I turn to pick up today's news paper reading; "Alison DiLaurentis's best friend missing" she looks terrified...

**Aria's POV**

I just look it, the papers would have found out eventually but they have turned her into something terrifying claiming that Hanna killed Ali and was running away because someone was going to find out.

"Is it true?" I hear Ezra say after an awkward silence. I look back up at Ezra. "Did Hanna kill Alison?"

"Why do you think that?" I say, hoping that he is smart enough to not believe that the papers say. "Ezra? Do you believe this?"

"Maybe but it's the newspaper, you can never trust them-"

"Don't lie to me Ezra.' I interrupt. He looks at his feet. "You're hiding something..."

"I'm not!" Ezra shoots at me. I fling back almost scared. "I'm telling the truth to you Aria. I love you so much and I would never lie to you and if I do, it will be me protecting you." his voice calms down a bit. Even after saying that I don't believe him still. He leans into kiss me but I step back shaking my head. I run out crying and stand outside for a moment.

**Ezra's POV**

I don't understand how she knows I'm hiding something. I need to convince her somehow that I was not involved in Alison's death. I don't know who killed her I just helped planning it. I wanted her dead and that is no lie but I never touched her.

**Mona's POV **

I know exactly how to blackmail Aria now... It's just Spencer


	13. Chapter 13

**Spencer's POV**

Toby was coming round. I needed to know about what A meant about him being evil. I needed to find out one way or another. I'm not going to let A stop me from finding out about him. He comes in so I kiss him casually.

"What was that for?" he asks me smiling. I shrug my shoulders at him and kiss him again.

"Toby?" I ask scared. He's smiling at me. I can't bear it. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, never!" he replies now without a smile "Why?"

"Someone told me that your evil..." I say tearfully

**Toby's POV**

Why did they tell her? I'm supposed to be helping them blackmail Spencer. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should just love Spencer instead of trying to blackmail her all the time. Why am I even working with them if all they're going to do is destroy my life.

"Who told you that?" I ask trying to avoid telling her about...you know.

"I don't know..." she says in fear "Why? Is it true?"

"No, when have I ever lied to you?" I reply quickly "Whoever told you this obviously doesn't want us together, just ignore them. Their lying!" as if she'd believe that, A doesn't lie, they see all.

**Spencer's POV**

He's lying, I can tell. A's not the liar, Toby is. Who knows maybe they're the same person, I have no idea anymore.

"You're lying..." I say almost silently.

"No, Spencer I-"

"Forget it... you're with them and you're trying to destroy me" I interrupt him "I've told you everything and your using it to get into my head and drive me crazy... Get out!"

"Spencer, I-"

"Toby," I say in tears "Just leave... please." he leaves like I told him too. I shut the door then slide down it in tears. How could he betray me? Why?


	14. Chapter 14

**Mona's POV**

We have got our secrets prepared but now all we need is a good way to tell them...

**Spencer's POV**

A parcel arrived at my door today addressed to me. It was big enough for an A message so I text Aria and Emily. They came round for us to open it together. We looked at the box. Has Hanna's dead body been stuffed in here? We were all brave enough to look inside but it was only a recording machine and a sheet of paper reading;

Press the button and say your name. Await the instructions to save your precious friend -A

I went first.

**_Say your name_**

"Spencer..." I replied in fear.

_**Toby is evil and you know that. Demand he tell you the truth, lies must be punished...**_

The voice coming from the recorder was very manly and scary. Questions were running through my head. What do they mean by punished? What will he do? Will he leave me?

**Aria's POV**

I went next. I looked down at the recorder. My hand shakes as it gets closer to the machine. I pull my hand away from the machine then put it back on immediately.

_**Say your name**_

"Aria"

_**Ezra knows something about Ali's death. He isn't worth it...**_

The voice in my recording was the opposite of Spencer's. It sounded like a little girl. How can I dump him? We may have had a little argument yesterday but I still love him. I have to keep Hanna alive but I can't leave him. My hand cups over my mouth shaking. Spencer hugs me in tears.

"We can't do this to them..." I whisper into Spencer's blazer. She squeezes me then lets go.

"Aria?" Emily begins to ask me, "Who's Ezra?" I look at her wide eyed then look at Spencer.

"Erm..." I say fearfully "Mr. Fitz." I burst into tears. Spencer grabbed me.

"Mr Fitz!" Emily yelled.

"Shhhh..." Spencer whispered "Aria's dating Mr Fitz. It started before school. She fell in love with him." Emily was shaking her head at me then looked at the recorder.

**Emily's POV**

Aria and Mr. Fitz?! I can't believe it! I press the button but I'm shocked as soon as they talk...

_**Say your name**_

"...Emily" I say in shock at the voice.

_**You obviously love Maya more than Paige. Tell her then...**_

I look up at Aria and Spencer. They were as shocked as me.

"It was Alison..." I gasp.

"She's still alive..." Spencer yells. She can't be, they found her body! How did they do that? Telling Paige is now not my biggest problem. Alison is still alive and is possibly helping A...


	15. Chapter 15

**Spencer's POV**

I hold my phone in my hand, about to send a text asking for Toby to come round. My hand was shaking as I sent the text. I'm about to loose someone I love and they may think it's my fault.

**Toby's POV**

Spencer asked me round, I hoped it was to apologise to me but even if she doesn't I don't mind. I still love and that's all that matters. I opened her bedroom door and go to hug her. She pushes me away though. Somethings wrong. What's A done now? I try to ask her what's wrong but she cries and sits on her bed ignoring me. I leave her alone and wait for her to say what she needs to be said.

**Spencer's POV**

He's been standing in my room for 10 minutes just leaving me alone. I try to ignore him and lie down when my phone goes off...A.

Clocks ticking...-A

I look back at Toby. He didn't see anything. Nows the time to ask him.

"Toby?" he turns around to look at me not saying anything "I need you to tell me the truth..." he looks at me blankly.

"Erm... okay" he replies. I take a deep breath. Why am I about to do this?

"Do you know anything about A?"

**Toby's POV**

I look wide eyed at her. I try to think of an excuse but theres no use.

"Erm... yeah." I reply nervously. She just stares at me saying nothing for around 30 seconds. I don't blame her...

"Are you on the A team or are you A?" she asks me.

"Neither..." I reply quickly

**Spencer's POV**

He's lying to me. I know it. This means I need to punish him, somehow.

"Toby..." he looks at me again "If you are lying to me, I'm leaving you..." he comes over to me and stops just in front of me.

"Spencer, I'm not lying. I love you, please don't do this to me..." he says almost in tears. He leans into kiss me but I push him away. I step closer to him but he gets the wrong idea and goes to kiss me again. I push him back. He takes a few steps back but he trips and falls from the open window. I scream his name and watch him fall to the ground. His body lands with a bang and blood surrounds his body immediately. I rush down and feel his pulse. He's still alive...


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer's POV**

I went with Toby in the ambulance. He was unconscious and hooked up to all sorts of machines. I've been thinking that it's all my fault but then I realised it isn't and I've got to stop blaming myself because it wasn't my fault at all. It was A... I never left the window wide open. A has been into my house and made sure that Toby fell. Maybe he wasn't even on the A team and A is tricking me...

**Aria's POV**

As soon as I got Spencer's text I left to go to the hospital with Emily. The drive up was extremely intense. Too much A going through my head. When I arrive at the hospital I see a distraught Spencer. She's rocking back and forth on her seat. Her checks are puffy and her make up is smeared. She hugs Emily then hugs me. I can tell how scared she is. I hear a noise coming closer. I look behind me... Jenna

**Emily's POV**

I look at Jenna. She looks smug with her annoying stick and evil sunglasses stare. She comes closer to us then stops.

"Is anyone there?" she asks. I look back at Aria and Spencer silently.

"Um...yeah." I reply quietly "It's Emily, Aria and...Spencer" she just looks ahead saying nothing. Then gives a small hum and walks away. I just ignore her and turn back to Spencer and Aria.

"Why are we so scared of her?" Spencer whispers. I shrug my shoulders at her, theres nothing else to say.

**Spencer's POV**

I see a nurse come out of Toby's room. I quickly lift from my feet and walk over to her. I'm panicking.

"Is he going to be okay?!" I ask demandingly at her. She starts going on about what they have testing for a long while when I finally interrupt.

"TELL ME IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" I yell at her. Aria tries and calm me down but I ignore her. She tells me he has broken a few bones but he is probably going to live. I sigh in relief and apologise for yelling. I ask if I could see him but she says no, he is still too sick. I look at her disappointed and wait for her to leave when I begin to follow her past Toby's window. He has pot's on his left arm and right foot. His head is wrapped up and his nose is secured. On his right hand his first two fingers are wrapped together. Jenna is sitting on the chair next to him. He's still unconscious but Jenna looks like she's talking to him. I look around his room but theres nobody else there. What is she saying to him? Is she threatening him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV**

It's purely just family still. Aria and Emily left to go home around an hour ago. Melissa is coming in 2 hours to take me home. I've just been thinking since Aria and Emily left, it helps pass the time...

**30 minutes later**

The nurse asked me to follow her. She opened Toby's door, she was talking but I didn't want to listen. I saw him lying there.

"Toby!" I cried out while the nurse was still talking. I kissed his forehead gently, he looked so peaceful but in pain. I sat in the chair Jenna was sitting in before and stroked the side of his cheek gently. I stayed here, not moving for as long as I could.

**1 hour later**

Melissa is coming in half an hour. I choose to treasure every singe second I have with him. His fingers begin to twitch and then he starts coughing crazily. I step back crying and let the doctors handle him. The nurse comes out the room with me she's trying to calm me down again but I'm yelling at her to stop. Every encounter I've had with her I've yelled at her. She stomped her tiny foot on the ground and yelled at me. She was tiny, only 5ft at the most. She has short blonde hair with a full fringe covering her forehead. She looks like a big round ball and is looking up at me.

"My name is Nurse Mator, for you anyways!"she says in a posh voice "Your boyfriend will be okay, he's just waking up so calm down..." she made me blush. As her round body stumbles back into Toby's room. I look through the window at him. He's beginning to settle down slightly. The nurse tells me to come back in.

"Spencer..."he gasps surrounded by doctors. He tries to sit up but the doctors don't let him. I come over and kiss his swollen lip while whispering sorry to him. He looked at me upset at first but his lips then edged a small smirk at me. I smile and lean back, letting the doctor get back to work on him. I lean against the wall, he can see me through the sea of doctors and is smiling at me. My phone goes off. I'm no longer smiling. Nurse Mator tells me to leave because of my phone. I roll my eyes at her and stand outside to check my phone.

As if Spencer could actually punish Toby for lying...well it's not you who's going to suffer, it's Hefty Hanna -A

I'm angry. Words can't describe it. I decide I need to do something for her, to save her... if I'm the reason we don't get Hanna back, I don't know what I would do...


	18. Chapter 18

**Aria's POV**

I went to see Ezra, to apologise and maybe lose him... I had to ask him about his involvement in Ali's death. He opened the door just looking at me heartbroken. He said my name quietly then wrapped his arms around me as if to say sorry. I hugged him back, forgiving him. He invited me inside and I sat on his couch and told him we needed to talk.

"Did you believe the newspapers?" I asked in fear.

"No..." he replied confidently "Hanna did not killed Alison because I know who the people are who were going to." He did know something, I needed to know who they were but I needed to know his involvement first.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"It was one of my years in university when it began. I met Jason a few months before, he was a few years younger than me and he talked to me about Alison how she was manipulative and evil and..."he stopped. I looked at him in shock, I knew exactly what was coming..,

**Ezra's POV **

"...he wanted to kill her" I looked at her. Why did I say that? She looks at me with wide eyes. I feel like I have to continue, for her.

"There was a whole gang involved, it included Jason, Ian, Melissa, Jenna, Noel and Toby..."I begin "Jenna and Toby dropped out in helping kill her and so did Noel but Jason, Ian and Melissa still did. Ian tried to kill her first. They all thought they had succeeded in getting rid of her but Jason found her and finished her off, leaving her weak and practically lifeless at the roadside. I drove past her. She knew exactly who I was and was begging for me to rescue her. I panicked and just left her to die. Next thing I knew she was all over the news and I felt like it was all my fault." She's sobbing now I try to hug he but she pushes me away. I felt like I was about to cry but I didn't. I can't loose her.

"Ezra..." she whispers "Why?" What can I say to her? Don't say anything to her, just stay quiet. "Why did you leave her to die?! You could've saved her life!" she's yelling at me now. I feel scared of her now. I don't want to loose her.

"I panicked!" I yelled back. "I know this is harsh but I know I could've saved her life but I didn't and I'm not proud of that. It is probably my biggest regret but if I loose you because of that I'll regret it even more!" she storms out crying. I close my eyes trying to forget it but I can't. I flip the coffee table over in anger then break down into tears.

**Aria's POV**

I hear the crash of the coffee table and then Ezra sobbing. I have to force myself to walk away, for Hanna...


	19. Chapter 19

**Spencer's POV**

I got another text. My first thought was A but when I checked it was just Aria telling me she had dumped Ezra. This made me need to do it even more. I went into Toby's room. Nurse Mator was there sorting out his pillows. His left arm was now in a full cast so he asked me to sign it. I did so but I didn't put anything too heart warming just simply _Get well soon. Spencer x._ He still smiledat me though. How could I do this now. Just as Nurse Mator was leaving I realised I had to tell him.

"Toby," Why am I doing this? "We need to talk..." It's not too late! "About you being on the A team." Spencer, stop now! He looked at me. My face told him everything he needed to know. He was trying to tell me that he doesn't want to be on it anymore but I just stand up and leave.

"Bye Toby..." I said quietly. He looked at me heartbroken then began to wrestle out of the wires, driving the machine crazy. Doctprs and Nurses came running in. I looked through the window at him heartbroken. Nurse Mator tapped me on the shoulder.

"I think it's best for Toby that you leave..." she said in her posh accent. I wanted to slap her but didn't. I just left. I took one last glance at Toby then walked away.

**Emily's POV**

Aria and Spencer have both text me saying they have both done what A had told them to. I realised that it's my turn now... Paige came round that day. She sat on my bed and started talking away, typical Paige. I interrupted her by talking over her.

"I love you," I began quickly. She started to tell me how much she loves me too. "But not as much as I love Maya..." She looked at me heartbroken. She began to cry when I hugged her. She wrestled me away.

"I knew it..." she whispered. I looked at her shocked. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!" she's diving herself crazy now. She stands on my bed and throws a pillow off me.

"I hope that you and Maya are happy together..." she finishes her rant then leaves. It takes me a few minutes to work it out but i think Paige just threatened to kill me...

**Paige's POV**

I heard her gasp in realisation. Yes I do know about A threatening her. For once I'm glad about it. I'm on the A team and now I want to be...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hanna's POV**

They've all split up with their partners for me. Now I can go home. I've been trapped here for nearly a week, I don't know who's on the A team or who's A. They'd only do that if one of them didn't do what A asked. Now I'm like A. They've shown me footage of them and they're darkest secrets. A is literally everywhere, there's no escape...

**Mona's POV**

I'm watching Hanna's security camera footage... she looks so pale and angry at us, me...we can let her go today but I just want to go up to her and hug her saying sorry for doing this to her but if I do that, A will make me pay for it. I just have to stand back and let her go...

**Emily's POV**

I want to tell A to give us Hanna back. Have we done all this for nothing? Is Hanna dead and us thinking we were going to get her back just a lie? No it can't be, she can't be dead...

**Caleb's POV**

Ive been going to the Marin house every day for the past week to take care of Mrs. Marin. I keep thinking she's going to walk through the door any second, any day. But she didn't... I'm begging for it not to be an Alison DiLaurentis story. She's found dead... I can't let that happen to her. The door clicks open suddenly. I go through to see who it is...

"Hanna?" I ask in relief she runs over and hugs me sobbing away. I let go of her and smile. I found her... She goes around me to see Mrs. Marin. She looks up at Hanna broken and in disbelief. I fold my arms happily and watch them. Mrs. Marin can't believe it. She's just sitting there in shock, it's only when Hanna smiles at her that she she gets up and hugs the life out of her. If only I had someone like her...

**Spencer's POV**

We went to Hanna's house. If she was going to come back she would be here. A happy Ashley opens the door. She's wearing makeup and actual cloths, not just pyjamas for the first time in a week. Does this mean... Hanna came racing down the stairs in her heels. She grabs us all at once and hugs us in tears.

"It was A..." she whispered so Ashley wouldn't hear. I looked at Aria and Emily in shock. They were in just as much shock. A grabbed Hanna, we knew that but it was shocking when she actually said it. I looked at Ashley and pictured what she was like before Hanna came back. A destroyed her as much as she is with us...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hanna's POV**

It feels like it's been a year since I've seen them. It's only been a week though... If A's capable of doing something like that then who knows what they'd do next. I tell them that and they agree with me, we honestly don't know...

**Emily's POV **

We met at Spencer's. Hanna is telling us about her experience with A. She was held hostage in A's lair but she never saw A, only certain people A had hired to do the dirty work for them. She got fed once day and the same water by her hospital bed. She was treated horribly in there. Veronica kept coming up and offering Hanna food and drink. She still had the same face but... I worked it out!

"Hanna, did you have any food at all?" I ask. She nods her head and say's that she got too much and it made her throw up everywhere. "Do you not see it? It's A's reference to you being bulimic!" I yell at her. Spencer tells me to shut up quickly. Hanna gives me a wide eyed look, as if I was right...

**Hanna's POV**

Oh my god! Emily's a genius! A was trying to reference my bulimia, by making me suffer from it once again... Why couldn't I see it before?! I should've known this before. Aria and Spencer look at me in shock. A is smart, smarter than Spencer probably! How did they think of this? How? A i smarter tan we thought she was before making her a bigger threat to our lives. They can now destroy us within one text...

**Caleb's POV**

After Emily, Spencer and Aria had left I went into Hanna's room and sat on her bed. She looked at me worried, I stroke her hair behind her ear. She gave me a small smile so I grinned. Before I knew it her arms were around my neck and she was sobbing. This was about the kidnap...

She begins talking about her bulimia which I know about but then begins to talk about texts from someone anonymous, signed by A... She starts crying uncontrollably. I grab her arm apologetically. She didn't even have to tell me. Whoever A is kidnaped her and now they're going to pay for it...


	22. Chapter 22

**Caleb's POV**

As soon as I left Hanna's I went to see mona. I don't think she is A but I feel like she would have known about A in some way. I knocked on her door quickly. She answered but refused to let me in.

"Mona," I said hopefully "Please, it's about Hanna." She creaked the door open slightly more and whispered "Come in." I followed her into her room. I could tell how much she hated me by her face.

"What?" she demanded

"Do you know about A? The person who kidnaped Hanna?"

"Actually yes. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know."

"Listen Caleb, I know a lot about A and you however know nothing. So what exactly do you want to know?"

"Who kidnapped her?"

"Oh Caleb, I can't tell a lie no longer..." she came in closer to me and tucked my hair round my ears.

"It...was...me." she whispered. I looked at her in anger for a few seconds before I punched her knocking her onto her bed. She stood up onto her bed but I grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the window smashing it. She didn't fall backwards but she fell towards me. She stared at me in fear with her deathly eyes surrounded by blood. She was gasping for air and then she pulled herself up.

"If you tell a soul about me the prepare for me to tell everyone how I got these scars on my face and then prepare for much worse!" she gasped heavily. She began coughing and gasping for her breath back. I couldn't feel any sympathy for her, I was too angry. I walked out of her room without looking back. Her mother was too interested in the TV to notice what I had done to Mona thankfully. I slammed the door as I left and then walked back to Hanna's. I stared at my hands, blood. Panicking I rushed behind a bush and tuck my top off to check it. Thankfully there was no blood stains so I put it back on. I decided to go to Hanna's and wash my hands there. I can't tell her about it, I don't know what Mona will do...

**Mona's POV**

Even after Caleb left I was struggling to breathe. I couldn't see anything clearly. I went over to my smashed window and tried to breathe n the fresh air. I calmed down slightly but I was still gasping for air. I through myself onto my bed and looked at my blood-stained floor. I needed to come up with a good lie to trick my mom into believing me. I heard her coming up the stairs. I sat up and dabbed the blood off my forehead. I sat on my bed casually.

"What the hell has happened?" she asked in shock. She noticed the blood stain on the carpet and the scar on my forehead and immediately put two-and-two together.

"Caleb dropped something out the window stupidly. The window smashed and a bit hit my forehead. It bled for a little bit but it's fine." I lied. I guess I am as good at lying people say I am because she totally believed me after I moved an ornament behind me. She left to get me a wet cloth for my forehead. What if Caleb tells Hanna? Hanna would ditch me and I'd become Loser Mona again. I have to stop him...


	23. Chapter 23

**1 hour before Caleb attacked Mona**

**Hanna's POV**

Caleb left around 5 minutes ago. I decided to run myself a bath. I haven't even been able to clean myself in the past week. After around two minutes of the bath running, I looked down at my watery reflection. The water began bubbling an then went smooth again. My reflection turned into Ali's she looked like she was in trouble. I blinked and there was me again. I gasped, unable to look back down on the water. I decided to grab my towel to distract myself. I shook out the crease and a small piece of paper flew out.

"Crap..." I whispered. I picked it up.

Do you hear me now? -A

I dropped it into the bath and the splash formed another picture of Alison. Without thinking I threw my hand into the water screaming. The water splashed across my forehead but I didn't care. I turned the water off then threw myself into a ball and cupped my soaking hands around my head. I heard someone knock on the door. I jumped thinking it was A but A would't just knock so I realised who it was. It was just my mom (mum). I crawled over to the door like I would when I was younger and opened the door slightly so she couldn't fully see my puffy face from crying. She came in and immediately asked me whats wrong. I pointed at the water. She leaned over the water tucking her hair round her ear.

"Honey," she began softly. My lip quivered slightly "What did you see?" I closed my eyes and more tears came crawling out my eyes.

"Ali..." Tears flowed out of me like a river. She pressed her hands against my head and I bawled out to her. She stroked my hair like I was 5 again whispering "There, there" softly. She left me to have my bath eventually. As I stood over the bath I became scared of the water. Before I got in I fished my hand around for the note. I found it and picked it up again and unfolded it carefully trying not to rip it or smudge the ink. It had different writing on though this time.

Row row row your boat gently down the stream. If you see a dead bitch don't forget to scream -A

I held the note in my hands making sure it won't go anywhere. During my bath I kept it in my view so no one could grab it and I could show my mom. I had to, she could help me, hopefully.


End file.
